


Guitar Man timeline

by 221b_hound



Series: Guitar Man [66]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John used to be in a band, Multi, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Guitar Man universe is an AU, created after I wrote a fic for a prompt that John used to be in a band, and Sherlock finds out.</p><p>In this series, Sherlock's still a detective, John is still his blogger. It's built around show canon, but in the first story, Sherlock deduces that John was in a band when he was a teenager, and tracks down the album - and actually likes the music. As a result, John buys a new guitar and takes up music for the first time in 20 years. He starts to write songs again, often about Sherlock. Then the two of them have to put a band together for an undercover case for Mycroft. Thus Collared is born. The stories cover their lives and growing families over the next 30-odd years.<br/> </p><p>After the original set of stories (starting with Gladstone's Collar), the stories in the Guitar Man universe were written in haphazard order covering a 30 year period. This timeline is my attempt to put them in chronological order.</p><p>Most of the story titles are song lyrics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guitar Man timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the nature of how I write these fics, I think I've sometimes made continuity errors. Please let me know if you find any and I'll try to correct any really horrible ones.
> 
> I may put up a master list of the songs, if anyone's interested.
> 
> I think I've now fixed all the broken links. Please let me know if you find something I missed!

 

**Year**

| 

**Key events**

| 

**Stories**  
  
---|---|---  
  
**2010**

| 

29 Jan – Sherlock and John meet at St Bart’s.

Sherlock:  34; John: 38

| 

   
  
**2011**

| 

Sherlock discovers John used to be in a band. John buys a guitar and gets back into music.

 

(ASiB Xmas)

| 

[Gladstone’s Collar](418826)

[Mashups and Jams](418872)

[Muse](426603)

[Luminescent](430366)

[The Rock Show](437396)

[After Party](439223)  
  
**2012**

| 

  * June: The Reichenbach Fall/The Year In Hell begins
  * Molly and Greg become a couple.
  * John’s second-worst Xmas



| 

[Not Crying, Calling](442399)

[Silence and Lullaby](447567)  
  
**2013**

| 

  * June: Sherlock’s return.
  * Collared forms.
  * John meets Mary Morstan and Nirupa D’Souza at the gig on Chingford Plains
  * Xmas – Greg and Molly get engaged

| 

[It’s You and Me, It’s Here and Now](http://archiveofourown.org/works/522693/chapters/957980)

[Remade](450299)

[Collared](457629)

[Scenes from an Italian Restaurant](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1585394)

[We Think It's Love Love Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1379287)

[Fighting for a Reason That We Can't Ignore](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1567385)

[Not a Perfect Person](746319)

[Golden Days Break Wondering](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1598030)

[The Sweetest Submission](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1651268)

[Women in Uniform](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1652237)

[Love with Urgency (But Not With Haste)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1733387)

[Stay](560696)

[You May Grow Up to Be a Fish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/590682/chapters/1073320)

[What I like about you (you really know how to dance)](621317)

[It’s In His Kiss](635418)

[I Know a Thing About Contrition](753105)

[Tell Me I’m a Bad Man](765581)

[Violent, Sweet, Perfect Words](982312)

[Trouble is Gonna Come to You](998595)

[They'll Heal Our Scars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1590146)

[Take it Outside](806291)

[Bedroom Hymns](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1497946)  
  
**2014**

| 

  * Mycroft and Sally become a couple.
  * John’s first book published
  * Molly pregnant; Chris and David Hooper Lestrade (twins) born
  * John and Mary move in together for 2 months before deciding to have a life-long love affair instead.

| 

[Remember the Way I Held Your Hand (Under the Lamp Post and Ran)?](845300)

[To be Consoled](638119)

[Keep Following the Heartlines](643572)

[Someone to Watch Over Me](658990)

[It’s Raining Men (Hallelujah)](734892)

[Shock Treatment: You’re Gonna Fly](757013)

[Blood Sugar Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/522693/chapters/934206)

[Under My Umbrella](http://archiveofourown.org/works/522693/chapters/936071)

[Enemies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/522693/chapters/936079)

[Bring It](http://archiveofourown.org/works/522693/chapters/942932)

[That Was My Mistake](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1296985)

[Don’t Go Changing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/522693/chapters/1047988)

[Birds of a Feather](863801)  
  
**2015**

| 

  * Violet Morstan Watson born
  * Jack Watson dies

| 

[This Song Saved My Life](1041168)

[The First Time (Ever I Saw Your Face)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/522693/chapters/930802)

[Love Scars – Part One](http://archiveofourown.org/works/932802/chapters/1815522)

[Little Darlin’ - Experiment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/977453/chapters/1923166)

[You’ll Hang Your Love from My Branches and Trees](http://archiveofourown.org/works/522693/chapters/948542)

[Who Will Give You Strength (When You’re Not Strong)?](760853)

[Words Are Not Enough](http://archiveofourown.org/works/522693/chapters/972187)  
  
**2016**

| 

  * Sherrinford Holmes born;
  * Chloe Hooper Lestrade born



 

| 

[Having my Baby](http://archiveofourown.org/works/522693/chapters/932617)

[Messin’ with the Danger Zone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/522693/chapters/932629)

[I See Your True Colours](849329)

[Here Comes the Sun](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1697441)

[Landslide](787944)

[Stand By Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/522693/chapters/994462)

[Happiness is Eggshaped](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1403722)

[Welcome to the Meeting of the Minds](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1444948)  
  
**2017**

| 

Tad Anderson meets Charlotte.

| 

[Two Quarters and a Heart Down](773510)

[I’ve Just Seen a Face](http://archiveofourown.org/works/522693/chapters/924453)

[Et Puis Je Fume](815979)  
  
**2018**

| 

 Two-year-old Ford meets the new King.

| 

[Little Darlin' - Can't Keep It Inside](1158802)

[Caught in a Crossfire (All is Forgiven)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1427341)

[Love Scars – Part Two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/932802/chapters/1818349)

[Little Darlin’ – The King and All of His Men](http://archiveofourown.org/works/977453/chapters/1989119)  
  
**2019**

| 

 

| 

[Mark How All Things Come to Pass](http://archiveofourown.org/works/590682/chapters/1073658)

[Shock Treatment Medley](http://archiveofourown.org/works/522693/chapters/982647)

[A Gift from Jack](http://archiveofourown.org/works/590682/chapters/1082428)

[Can’t Keep My Hands Off You](671764) (this story has been removed - cos I rewrote it and sold it professionally. Yay!)

[Little Darlin’ – Hair!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/977453/chapters/1926251)  
  
**2020**

| 

Nicola Anderson born

| 

[Little Darlin' - Stuck on You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1198455)

[Little Darlin' - Imperfect is the New Perfect](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1226128)

[A Few of Our Favourite Things](http://archiveofourown.org/works/590682/chapters/1062881)

[She's Like the Wind](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1468465)

[What Could He Do (Should Have Been a Rock Star)](851837)

[Till Sunbeams Find You](991441)

[Sugar Shack](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1479256)  
  
**2021**

| 

 Violet helps Sherlock solve a case!

| 

[The Most Perfect Princess](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3120269)

[(You might just find) You Get What You Need](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1596461)

[Just Shop with Somebody Tough](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1712903)

[Am I Ever Going to See Your Face Again (No Way, Get Fucked, Fuck Off!)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1742843)

[Teach Your Parents Well](801369)

[Brighter than the Moon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/977453/chapters/2241461)

[Meteor Shower ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1438096)  
  
**2022**

| 

Teresa Anderson born

| 

[Collared/Carolled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/590682/chapters/1084412)

[Shock Treatment: My Favourite Things](http://archiveofourown.org/works/522693/chapters/924512)

[Unbroken](http://archiveofourown.org/works/522693/chapters/977033)

[In Time You’ll Wake to Find Joy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/522693/chapters/992648)

[A Constellation of Tears on Your Lashes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1307092/chapters/2715466)

[A Kiss to Build a Dream On](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1316059)  
  
**2023**

| 

 

| 

[When You’re Smiling On Me (That is all I need)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/522693/chapters/1003902)

[When You Say Nothing at All](1061139)

[Do They Know It's Christmas?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2793164)  
  
**2024**

| 

 

| 

[Simple Gifts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3128381)

[Love Scars – Part Three](http://archiveofourown.org/works/932802/chapters/1822047)  
  
**2025**

| 

 

| 

 [What's the Story? (Morning Glory)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2348285)

 [Save My Soul](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2390756/chapters/5282345)

[The Angel Who Can Mend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2754209)  
  
**2026**

| 

 Xmas at the old Holmes manor house before it's sold.

| 

[To Drive the Cold Winter Away](1083058)  
  
**2027**

| 

 

| 

[Undress Your Colours](http://archiveofourown.org/works/522693/chapters/965468)  
  
**2028**

| 

Archimedes the Fish dies

| 

[Show No Mercy](700520)

[A Death in the Family](833152)  
  
**2029**

| 

 

| 

[Do You Want to  Know a Secret?](737281)  
  
**2030**

| 

 Violet and Sherlock's relationship becomes strained.

| 

[Nature Boy](917430)

[There’s a Hole Where Something Was](http://archiveofourown.org/works/522693/chapters/954486)

[Look Out World (I’m About to be Bad)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/522693/chapters/956019)  
  
**2031**

| 

 

| 

[Love Scars – Part Four](http://archiveofourown.org/works/932802/chapters/1824629)

[You Are My Sunshine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/522693/chapters/1017428)  
  
**2032**

| 

Tad is stabbed in the hand (saving Greg from being stabbed in the face) and is commended for bravery. His hand is permanently damaged and he can’t drum any more. Collared calls it a day.

 

Harriet Watson dies of liver failure.

| 

[All Babes are Wolves](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1302493)

[These Fragile Times](http://archiveofourown.org/works/522693/chapters/1031327)

[Through the Ghost](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1446886)

[A Place Above the Shadows](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1462072)  
  
**2033**

| 

 

| 

[Shock Treatment – Catch My Disease](878822)  
  
   
  
   
  
**2037**

| 

Tad’s grandson Barton born.

| 

   
  
**2038**

| 

 

| 

   
  
**2039**

| 

Chloe Lestrade Hooper marries

Violet and Ford become a couple

| 

[Lay All Your Love on Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/522693/chapters/1052050)

[Kiss](http://archiveofourown.org/works/522693/chapters/1052056)

[Breathe Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/522693/chapters/1060865)

[There’s Got to Be A Morning After](http://archiveofourown.org/works/522693/chapters/1060868)

[The Sweetest Days - The Wedding](http://archiveofourown.org/works/510432/chapters/899233)  
  
**2040**

| 

John and Sherlock retire to Sussex to write and raise bees, respectively.

| 

[The Sweetest Days – The Anniversary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/510432/chapters/913070)  
  
**2045**

| 

Hamish Watson-Holmes born to Ford and Violet

| 

[Venus and Mars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1305592)

[We Are Family](725456)  
  
**2048**

| 

Seraphina Donovan Watson-Holmes born to Ford and Violet

 

| 

   
  
**2054**

| 

John’s going blind, Sherlock’s going deaf. John’s waiting for an operation.

Violet is pregnant with Sheldrake

Sherlock: 78; John = 82

| 

[Between us is Nothing but Grace](707865)

   
  
**2065**

| 

 

| 

 [Say Nighty-Night and Kiss Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1326991)  
  
 


End file.
